An electronic trading system generally includes a trading device in communication with an electronic exchange. The electronic exchange sends information about a market, such as prices and quantities, to the trading device. The trading device sends messages, such as messages related to orders, to the electronic exchange. The electronic exchange attempts to match quantity of an order with quantity of one or more contra-side orders.
A slicer order is a synthetic strategy that involves breaking or slicing one order into multiple component orders that are traded separately. For example, an order may be time sliced and/or volume sliced. Slicer orders may be utilized to, for example, reduce a market impact when a total desired quantity of an order is large relative to market liquidity.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided drawings, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings.